Tenkuu Sentai Divineger!
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: The Underworld takes its chance to rule the world. A gifted group of young people take it upon themselves to make a contract with the Spirits Kings to become the Tenkuu Sentai...Divineger!


"No! You are…You can't be!" screamed a bat like monster with long fangs as it staggered away from his humanoid chaser who was covered in shadow.

"Hell's Lord Vampirion." The person identified.

"Please let me go!" The bat like monster pleaded. "What do you say, huh? Divinger-sama, please?"

He held out a white cell phone before he called out, "Divine Calling!"

A white light blinded Vampirion's eyes.

That was the last thing he ever saw.

_x-x_

"_No! No! Please don't!"_

_He could do nothing. _

_His whole body was casted in flames as he cried for mercy._

_x-x_

"_You have shamed me and this family for the last time, you cursed child! Get out of my sight and never come back again!"_

"_Forgive me! Chichiue! I'll train harder! Please, forgive me!"_

_His tears began running as he held onto his father's arm._

_His father said nothing to him nor even looked at him as he punched his son, whom he deems a stranger now, to the ground._

"_Get out of my sight, you cursed worm!"_

_x-x_

Eyes flashed opened as a young man woke up from his dream. He sat up as the duvet slid off his upper body, showing his bare chest by the moonlight of the full moon. This young man has clean black hair with orange highlights mainly on the fringe. His eyes were brown as his right arm carried a scar on the forearm. The young man rubbed his eyes with his right hand, as if to him trying to rub away the memory that kept haunting him for what seemed like an eternity to him.

"_That night, I felt as though the past would never leave me."_

His gaze turned to the scar on his right arm, the agonizing sight of the burnt mark on his forearm. No matter how many times he seemed to erase the horrible memory from his mind, the scar would always be there to remind him of that horrible past life.

"_It took me time to realize since the very moment I left home that the scars will remind me that the past is real."_

He heard a small grunt. He turned to the side to see his lover, shifting her body towards him before she slowly sat up with a small grunt. He never understood what it was about the girl that made him forget about his problems, like a magical charm that just wished his problems away, even for a brief moment.

"Ren, honey? Another nightmare?" she asked, her voice croaking as her eyes squinted.

Ren could only give out a small smile as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and his left hand holding onto her left hand. "It's okay, Rina-chan. One day, I'll get over it." He answered as his head leaned onto her shoulder. He kissed the shoulder. "Let's go back to sleep."

The two laid their backs onto the mattress as they let the darkness enveloped their vision.

"_I want to become stronger!"_ a thought raced through Ren's mind.

"_That was the promise I made at that moment."_

x-x

**Tenkuu Sentai Divinger**

**1****st**** Flight: Wind: The Divine Calling**

x-x

Ren got out of bed and stretched his upper body with a tired noise. He turned to his right, to see his lover out of bed and to hear her in the shower. "She's up early." He yawned before he himself slowly got out of bed. He walked towards the toilet and opened the door, only to get a towel thrown at him.

"Hey! Don't you knock!" he heard her shouting at him before he closed the door in front of him. Wake up routine done for him.

He pulled the towel off his face and said, "Sorry, Rina-chan! Didn't see you there!"

"But you always do this to me! " he heard before she let out a sigh. "Geez, why do I even put up with you, pervert?"

Ren could only smirked before he started singing, in broken English, "Because you love me! Because I love you! Baby you know my feelings are true!"

"Oh shut up!"

Ren began grinning.

x-x

After the shower, he sat down with Rina sitting across him at the small round table in the kitchen as they both ate their nicely cooked breakfast of eggs and bacon along with beans. Ren couldn't help but noticing his girlfriend looking so beautiful again today. Her long black hair with orange highlights flowed down her back as she had a blue hairpin in it. She wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. But what really stood out was her necklace placed around her neck that held a small red gem on it.

"I need to remind you, honey," Rina spoke up after she swallowed her piece of bacon. "My friends that are going to be living with us are coming today but I'll be back late today because I'm taking them sightseeing around the city."

"Okay," Ren smiled at her. He cut open the yolk watched it run before he ate the egg, finishing his breakfast. "Just don't do anything illegal, okay?"

Rina giggled at the comment, Ren's jokes, she thought in her head. "Baka, you know me. I'm your little angel."

"And when did I say that?" Ren took a glimpse of the time. "Oh shit! I'm late!" He got up and took his plate to the sink as he turned on the hot faucet. Ren was about to grab the sponge but he saw the small, feminine hand of his girlfriend.

"Its okay. I'll clean it up. You don't want the head chef to be angry at you again." Rina told him as she took the plate and the sponge.

Ren could only smile before he kissed his girlfriend's forehead, "You really are my little angel." He whispered. She giggled before she watched him went to grab his jacket. "Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you tonight or tomorrow." He ran out the door.

Rina could only sighed as she watched him leave.

"_This moment should have just lasted forever…"_

x-x

"You're late!" Ren heard the roar of his boss. Ren gulped at this. The deadly, always scary and just downright rude mood of the Head Chef never seems to ease up as the old man seemed to be putting Ren on thin ice ever since Ren became a chef in his restaurant.

Well Rina, he tried but failed to arrive on time.

x-x

"Miho-chan!" a young girl heard as she turned around to see Rina, waving at her behind a crowd of people. Miho was the type of girl who had long black hair with a blue Japanese sailor uniform on while she carried a black school backpack. She wore an earing that held a light blue gem in it on her right ear.

"Rina-neesan!" Miho smiled at Rina before she ran towards her and jumped on her.

Rina almost fell backwards because of the weight as she hugged the younger and shorter girl. "It's been almost two years now! You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you!"

x-x

In the dark world of the underground, a dark hand placed a lantern to the ground as the person reached his destination on the map with the X marking the spot. Even with the light of his lantern, the shadows kept his features in darkness.

Ever since that day four years ago, this was his sole reason of living. That day, he met an angel who saved his father from the inevitable death by cancer with only one thing in return, to free her. A simple request but time consuming in his mind, he began working towards granting a request made by an angel.

He took a knife to his palm and slit it open. Blood began dripping from his hand to the floor before he drew a circle with it. Within that circle was a regular pentagon but into five triangles that held the Latin name of the five elements, _Ventus_ (wind), _Aqua_ (water), _Terra_ (earth), _Ignis_ (fire) and _Levitas_ (lightning). Layered above those triangles was large cross.

The man gazed into the circle before the ring in his left hand began to glow. But in response, he only smirked, as he gave no interest to it. The seal had to work.

Suddenly burning pieces of armour appeared in the air before fitting onto him. His form was based on a Japanese dragon, black bodysuit under black armour with golden accents. The scaly, chest armour held the face of a dragon. The helmet had a face-sized black visor with what seemed to be golden dragon's teeth on the edge as the face of the dragon was placed on the top of the helmet. The burning red flames came from the exhaust like designs to the armour on the back, thigh armour and the shoulder armour.

"Time for your awakening, my Lords," he whispered to himself. "Zoom maru zuuba Arago daemon sevi cheili," he chanted the mystical words at least three times before the seal began to glow in a dark eerie purple colour.

x-x

"The winds of change are coming sooner that expected," whispered a man. He gazed to the sky at the direction where the winds were blowing. This was bad. This day came faster than he would've expected. At first he thought Vampirion's arrival to world was an anomaly, but something's happening that's making the coming of the war drawing even closer. Its almost as if there was an outside influence that's freeing them in the first place. Without a care, he revved the throttle on his bike. He needed to get there on time.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

x-x

At the airport, a young man of Chinese descendent looked around in confusion as he attempted to read the kanji on the direction boards, hoping that they mean the same in Mandarin. He had spiky black hair and wore a yellow t-shirt while wearing blue ripped jeans as he pulled his suitcase on the tiled floor of the station. On his hand, he wore a bracelet that held a yellow gem around his left wrist. Being in this country was completely new to him. It was never easy to adjust to their way of living. But he's here on a mission, not to get worried over some signs.

"Li!" he heard a female voice calling him.

He turned around to see both Rina and Miho waving at him.

Li smiled as he walked over to the two girls. "Ni hao, Rina…Mio." He greeted with his hands together, wrapping one over the other, and bowed. He stood back up straight, "How are you two?" he spoke in Japanese.

"I'm fine, Li-kun. You spiked your hair, though. I almost couldn't recognized you with your hair now out of your face." Miho joked.

Li smirked, "You're one to talk."

x-x

"Yup! Sorry for waiting!" Ren apologized as he handed a couple their food on the table. Not only Ren has to cook he has to help around as a waiter. It was a restaurant policy to make sure that the chefs interacts with the customer in hopes to create a better service.

"Thanks Ren-kun!" said the customer, who was in his thirties as he and his wife welcomed the food.

Ren bowed. "Its okay Omura-san. Looks like you're packing an extra few pounds aren't you?" He joked.

"Hey! I think I deserve this kind of reward for working very hard!" Omura retorted.

Ren could only chuckle. "Excuses, excuses."

Omura chuckled along with the young chef. "By the way, how's the girlfriend? You married yet?"

Ren shook his head. "Not yet," He rummaged through his pockets. "But I am planning to very soon." He took out a black case and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"That's looks very beautiful," Omura's wife gasped. "Must've been very expensive."

Ren nodded as he shifted his attention to her. "Yeah. I've saving up for quite a while to get this baby. I'm hoping to propose to Rina in a week when her friends from out of town are settled down." He pocketed the ring case.

"That's the worse part of the relationship for me. Mentally preparing yourself to propose to the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with." Omura's wife giggled at Omura statement. He turned to her. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Nothing particular. I still remembered when you proposed to me. You were so nervous, you slipped on the wet floor and face-planted to the floor." She couldn't contain her giggle.

Ren laughed along with her. "Thanks for the don'ts, Reiko-san. I've got to get back to work."

x-x

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Miho asked Rina. "I've heard about him from my parents when your parents came for meeting."

Rina was surprised by the sudden question but smiled as she answered, "He's doing great. I don't know what my parents' have been telling your parents about Ren, but he's working hard as a chef."

Li looked to Rina with a serious face, "Does he know of this? I mean, why we're here?" He saw her shaking her head.

x-x

Work had finished by now for Ren Masazuka as he walked out of the restaurant. Ever since that dream last night, it's never left his mind. He didn't have that nightmare in a long time. It felt like a sign to him, as if saying that the feelings of lost are having a second coming.

He held out his hand, and without an ounce of effort, his hand burst into flame, and it was not like any other flame as well, it was a shade of bright blue, as blue as the clear blue sky. He has had this ability for a long time, since his birth. He was originally known as Ren Hibiki, one of the three successors in his generation to succeed as the head of the Hibiki family, the family of fire users.

The only difference between him and the rest of his family was that he was considered the black sheep of the family. This was because of the known fact throughout the family's history that most; if not, **everyone** with the Hibiki bloodline, had **RED** flames.

When he was a baby, according to his grandfather, when Ren first shown his blue flames, he was considered an omen, a person who will plague the house if continued to live. But by some good luck or bad luck, he was permitted to live and stay with the family, with the only who ever cared about him in that family was his grandfather. His grandfather was the one who raised him, the one who thought him virtues and moral values that the family seemed to forget under their the view of 'those with power shall survive'.

He had power, but he just couldn't control properly. That just made it even worse for him.

But the feeling of acceptance was lost when his grandfather was gone. It was only at the age of 15, he suffered the lost of the only person dearest to him at the time and it was because of that, his life took a turn for the worse.

x-x

Downtown Tokyo was always busy, dense as Tokyo, in general, was overpopulated. Which made a perfect place for a first strike.

The armoured warrior thought to himself since this was going to be the first act as a declaration of war on the people of the Earth, what more logical place than a densely populated area such as Tokyo itself.

And with that thought in mind, he descended into the area, landing onto the main road. In a swift motion with no effort at all, sliced the first car that came in his way in half with his black flame-like zweihandler. He brandished the blade, as he looked around for more pray while everyone around him fled in screaming fear of this evil-knight.

x-x

Ren's train of thought was lost when he heard an explosion echoing from afar. A sudden feeling, a feeling of fear suddenly came to mind from the explosion but curiosity got the best of him. He distinguished the blue flame from his hand before he ran.

"I'll become strong," that thought raced through the young man's mind was always his main desire as he raced through the fleeing crowd. He held his right hand up as blue flames enveloped the hand as soon as the situation was in view.

The armoured warrior only felt a strong flame scratching his armour. He turned to see a young man throwing fire at him. The flames didn't even hurt. But to this warrior, this man looked familiar. The blue flames, although very uncommon among flame users, looked even more familiar.

"Who are you?" He heard the young man shout.

"I am the Flame Warrior who fell to Hell." The warrior began his introduction. "The Black Fire, Kagemusha."

Ren could only gasped at the title. "Flame Warrior?" That could be…

"Weakling, you should just die."

Ren braced himself for the oncoming red flames. He swung his hands. Using his own flame powers, he pushed the flames aside. But he never realized that when he did that, Kagemusha came in with a slash.

x-x

The gems on Rina, Li and Miho flashed. It was a natural occurrence, as the gems reacted like that when a large amount of Youki was active.

Without hesitation, the three left their table and money on the table as they ran out the door.

x-x

Ren was thrown to a nearby tree and slid to the floor. He tried to pick himself up but he collapsed from the pain in his body. He cursed; he can't get strong over a single desire.

Was he really doom to fail?

Explosions burst between the two fighters. Kagemusha used his giant sword to block the fiery force pushing him. Ren could only cover himself with his arms over his head.

Once the explosion died out, Ren uncovered himself to see three people, two girls and one boy, with their backs turned against him. The person in the middle turned towards Ren and Ren gasped. It was Rina!

"Sorry for keeping this secret from you…" Ren heard her whispered.

Ren was confused. "What do you mean?" he muttered.

Rina turned her attention to Kagemusha before she turned to her two comrades. "Li…Miho…Let's go!"

The two agreed in unison as Li held on to his bracelet around his wrist and Miho held onto her earing. Rina closed her fist around her necklace. Light shone through the hands as they took out the gems to become gold phone like devices with the same gem on the top. They pressed the number 1, 4, 7 before pressing enter.

They held the phone by their ear. "Spirit Kings…Grant us your power to fight!" They threw their hands with the phone into the air. "Divine Calling!" The different coloured gem shone brightly before a blinding light, which forced Ren to cover his eyes, enveloped the three bodies and covered them in three brightly coloured suits with their respective colours.

Ren dropped his arm and gasped. He saw three coloured warriors stand in Rina and her friends' place. Rina was a red warrior with a falcon theme design with a red skirt. The other girl was a cyan blue warrior with a shark theme and a skirt. The boy beside her was a yellow warrior and the only one without a skirt, for obvious reasons, who had a rhino theme. All of them had golden belts, gold lines on the side of the body.

"The Storming Winds! DivineRed!" Rina introduced herself as the air blew around her.

"The Howling Earth! DivineYellow!" Li followed, the shook each time he stomped.

"The Serene Water! DivineBlue!" Miho stated as she gracefully manipulated the water around her.

"Tenkuu Sentai Divineger!"

Ren couldn't believe what he just heard. The Divinegers? Never before in his life he would have an encounter with the Divinengers, nor even dreamed his girlfriend to be part of them, not even as the leader. But Ren had just realized, weren't there five of them?

Kagemusha stood there unimpressed as he held his Fire Sword in ready.

"Demon…be gone!" Rina told Kagemusha as she thumbs down before she turned to her teammates. "Let's go!"

They charged at Kagemusha who threw fiery sword wave at them. Li and Miho rolled under the attack while Rina jumped high into the sky.

Red wind covered Rina's right arm to form a silver mystical gauntlet with an orb placed where the back of the hand would be. "Spirit Knuckle!" She named the weapon as she descended onto Kagemusha.

She punched Kagemusha straight into the chest with Li and Miho coming in with their own Spirit Knuckles that appeared through the elements. The two began attacking Kagemusha with elementally charged attacks while Kagemusha parries them with his sword.

Kagemusha gave a wide swing that forced the two to jumped backwards. He stabbed his blade to the ground and called, "Kaimeras!" He needed to escape and rethink, he had expected a force like this so soon.

From the ground, forcing their way through the hard floor were black beings that had red swirls that seemed to radiate from the stomach. They're faces also had red swirls. The weapons they held were spiked clubs.

Ren was confused, "The Kaimeras?" he only read about them in the family archive books. Foot soldiers for the Underworld Army that once tried to take over the world. The Underworld Army created the Kaimeras from the excess Youki they had, proving themselves to be excellent canon fodders.

Kagemusha pointed at the enemy before him and ordered, "Attack!" He then stepped back as his flames engulfed him. When his flames dispersed, Kagemusha was nowhere in sight.

"Spirit Knuckle: Earth Mode! Land Claw!" Li called, cracks appeared on the ground beneath the young Chinese warrior. Two slots appeared on the sides of the orb on his spirit knuckle. From the cracks came pieces of the ground before connecting into the slots, creating a claw-based weapon.

With a roar, Li charged at the Kaimeras. He threw his Spirit Knuckle forward, the earth blade tearing through the Kaimeras with ease. With pure power, he elbowed the Kaimera with his free hand before he swung his weapon around, taking out four Kaimeras at once. What nobody knew was that his weapon was heavy.

Miho did the same, "Spirit Knuckle: Water Mode! Water Whip!" Water from a nearby manhole erupted and shot from the ground like a rocket before flying towards her Spirit Knuckle. The water supply was cut off, leaving a water-like-whip as her weapon.

She swung the weapon, whipping the Kaimeras around her. She wrapped her whip around one of the Kaimeras and threw it to a large group of them, dropping like pins. She then continued to lash at the enemy.

Rina threw a punch to the face before she side kicked another in the gut. She then gave a roundhouse kick to the head and jumped over the monsters before her. She turned around and threw a large wind blade at the enemies, slicing them in half. She held her Spirit Knuckle up.

"Hissatsu…Cyclone Break!" The air began circling around her weapon, creating a drill made out of air. She charged through the remaining Kaimeras, each falling to the deadly attack as they disintegrated into the air.

"We did it!" Miho shouted as she jumped into the air in glee as she stood next to Li. "And not a bad debut of our powers I must say!"

Li smirked and pushed on Miho's head with his index and middle fingers. "Don't get cocky, little lady!" Then the two turned where Rina was, standing to a young man who was the same age as her, looking almost confused.

"Rina…what is going on?" Ren slowly asked.

Rina began looking worried; she wondered how was she going explain about this. "I mean, I never would've thought you were a Divineger." She heard Ren say.

Now it was her turn to be confused. "You knew about the Divinegers?"

Ren could only chuckle as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I grew up learning about them."

"Learning about them? Why?" Li asked, curious.

"It was so that in case I was chosen to be one," Ren replied.

Miho was also curious. "Chosen to be one?"

"What do you mean?" Rina asked.

They saw Ren held up his right hand, ignited blue flames on it. The Divinegers were surprised to see the flame in his hand.

"I heard rumors…" They heard a voice. "…Of a young man of the Hibiki family possessing the unique, unnatural ability to summon blue flames." The four of them turned to see a man in his late twenties with messy hair walking towards them. He wore horned rimmed glasses. He also wore a black shirt over a white blazer along with blue jeans. In his left hand was a ring that held a white gem. "Blue flames that were almost as intense as the sun but highly uncontrollable and dangerous and it was due to that the young man was exiled from his family."

Rina recognized him by the ring, "Dan-san?"

Dan stopped and waved, "Hey lil'sis." He looked at the other three. "My name is Hishigata Dan. And by my guess you're Hibiki Ren." He said, looking directly at Ren. Dan squinted; the aura surrounding Ren was a peculiar indeed. It was split in two, horribly unbalanced with one aura clearly dominating the other.

Ren sighed before confirming with a nod and said, "Yeah. But don't associate me with them anymore."

Miho remembered that surname. "As in the family of Fire users? Could you be the Chosen Fire user?" she asked.

Ren shook his head in denial. "No, I was exiled before the ceremony started. I don't even know who's the chosen Fire user."

x-x

With a slow staggering walk back to the cave, Kagemusha arrived back to where his master, his angel was. Even though she was casted in shadows, he could tell it was her; he could tell that she was most displeased; he could tell that she knew that he met powerful oppositions.

"For them to come out this early into the game was a surprised," he heard her speak, that mesmerizing voice always had that effect on him, now that she is real, alive, it had an even bigger effect on him. "But still…there is always a way to deal with them. Lycian!"

Kagemusha heard a growl coming from behind his mistress. Looking beyond her, he saw a beastly figure covered in the shadows walking towards him before stepping into the light. The beast was a werewolf with dark Youki clouding around him. Silvery fur, with angry red eyes, its muscularity would get many confused for a bear. Around his waist was a demonic belt that looked sealed.

Kagemusha understood what he needed to do.

x-x

The gems began glowing as the three Divinegers gazed into it, feeding them information on where the attack was before running towards the said area with Ren following.

Dan gazed into his ring, like the others, the gem on his shone when there was Youki active. He gritted and ran in the same direction as the first four. Something in the back of his head kept on telling him that something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

When the four arrived, they saw carnage. Many people lying on the floor, either dead or unconscious while many more were left to the mercy of the monsters or running from the Kaimeras.

They took noticed of the perpetrators, the armoured man who goes by the name of Kagemusha and a werewolf like monster. Without a moment too soon, the three Divinegers transformed their Gems to the Cells before punching the transformation code.

"Spirit Kings…Grant us your power to fight! Divine Calling!" They stabbed the phones into the air. The phones created magic seals in the air above that released their respective Spirit Particles that fell to enveloped them to create their Divineger suits. Descending from the seals was a falcon, shark and rhino that combined with Rina, Miho, and Li, respectively, to create the said animals' styled helmet.

"Tenkuu Sentai Divinegers!"

The trio, plus Ren, then charged at the horde of Kaimeras. Although without a fighting form, Ren encased his arms, elbows down, in blue flames to battle the Kaimeras

Kagemusha turned to the werewolf beside him. "Lycian, you know what to do." Kagemusha ordered the werewolf like being.

Lycian turned to him and growled, "Don't have to tell me twice, Dragon Meat." Lycian then charged into the battle. He clawed the Yellow Divineger at the back before he attacked DivineBlue across the chest; the young girl sent rolling to the floor.

"Li, Miho!" Rina called, she was about to help them but she heard a cry. She turned around to see a little girl backed up to a wall, kneed down with hands over her eyes. Rina wasted no time and ran straight towards the child, fighting her way through. Once she arrived, she shielded the child in her grasp, beating the grunts left and right.

Kagemusha charged at the female red warrior, slashing her across the back, causing her to release the girl. She turned around to give a punch but she saw the thrust of the blade.

She felt it pierce through her gut.

"Rina!" Ren cried when he saw the blade being pulled out of her stomach as he was manhandling a Kaimera. With a roar of pure anger, his flames intensified and spread around him, destroying the surrounding Kaimeras and the force throwing Kagemusha from Rina.

Li took notice of the fallen armoured warrior trying to rise. "Miho, I'm leaving the wolf to you!" Li told the young girl and charged for Kagemusha.

Ren held Rina up in his arms, her transformation undone by red winds, striping her of her Divineger suit.

"What happened?" Ren heard the familiar voice of Dan as he saw him running up towards the two before he knelt down.

"She got hit, really badly!" Ren told Dan before he turned to Rina. "Hey! Wake up!" Ren said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Rina, please wake up!"

He saw Rina's eyes opened, slowly. "Ren…" her voice was almost like a whisper to Ren, so close but yet it sounded distant.

"Hold on tight. I'm taking you to the hospital!" Ren told her as his left arm reached under her legs to pull her up to carry her bridal style but he found that Rina said no.

She repeated the word 'no' for at least three times, with Ren complying by moving his left arm away from her body. "I don't think that will help." Ren slowly realized what she meant, his eyes widened upon a full realization.

She's dying.

"No!" Ren repeated the word to the point it almost reached a shout. "Don't leave me! I need you! The Divinegers need you! Why must everyone I love leave me because I'm so weak?"

Rina could only force a smile on to her face, "Before that, I want you to do something for me…" she coughed out blood to her palm. Her face paled when she saw the blood; but she still force that smile "I want you to lead the Divinegers in my place…"

Ren's eyes squinted, wondering what she meant by that. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought that DivineRed was supposed to do that. I can't be DivineRed! You're the only DivineRed I see here! And besides…I don't have the power of the Wind…I only have this Sin Flame…" He held out his free hand to prove his point as blue flames covered it for a second

He saw Rina shook her head. "No…that's not all you have…you also have the power of the Wind deep inside here…" She gently pressed her finger against his heart.

Dan quietly took in this news; it was no wonder that this man had such a peculiar aura. It was a mixture of the aggressive flames and the graceful winds, something he never thought possible.

"I've always known about it… Since we first met. That was one of the reasons why I first approached you after the incident with my handbag. You may not know it but the Divinegers have the ability to see the aura of other elemental users, even ones that were dormant. And you've always had that mysterious aura, the perfect mix of red and light blue…" the lost of blood was making her loose her eyesight slowly. She grasped Ren's free hand and placed it onto her Wind Gem. "Please, for my sake…protect this world…" she closed her eyes. She suddenly stopped moving.

Ren feared the worst, "Rina…" he said quietly. "Rina…" he repeated again, this time he shook her. Tears began forming in his eyes as he shook even more violently. "Please don't die on me!"

"Calm down!" Dan told Ren before he took Rina off Ren arms. Dan closed his eyes as he placed his middle and index finger by the neck, to see if there was a pulse. To his surprise, it was a very shallow pulse. There was still hope.

Ren was breathing heavily. The stress of his loved one, possibly dead by now, has made him on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"_And that's when my life changed…"_

A huge surge of energy began radiating from Ren body as winds circled around the young man gently. He turned towards the lycanthropic Hells General and Kagemusha with glaring eyes, the pupils changing from its usual dark brown colour to a blood red colour. The winds around him became fiercer as he walked towards the fight. In normal circumstances his flames would have taken control, but it was possibly due to the Wind Gem on his body, the Gem has possibly sealed his Fire power and awakened his Wind power.

Dan was observant as he watched Ren unlocked his dormant wind power, his aura now almost fully balanced.

The red winds suddenly bound Kagemusha and Lycian, both struggling to move.

Li and Miho turned their heads to their surprised at the sight of Ren surround by a small red tornado.

"_Tell me…young wind user, do you wish to enter a contract with me?" _he heard in his head. In his minds eye, he saw glowing red falcon flying around. Under his feet were the white puffy clouds that supported his weight and around him was the clear blue sky. He knew instinctively what it was. He nodded his head in agreement. _"Interesting…you are not like any other wind users I have contracted with before…you have…potential." _The creature spoke again.

He said out loud, "I don't care about that, I just want the power to fight," In the real world, he turned towards Rina to remind himself of his resolve, there was no turning back now. "For the sake of the one I love, I will protect her wish!"

"_Very well, contract begins."_

Light shone from the Wind Gem before flying from Rina's still body to Ren's open hand. The light died out to reveal the gold Divine Cell. He flipped the cellphone open and pressed the numbers 1,4 and 7 before pressing Enter. "Spirit King…Grant me your power to fight! Divine Calling!" He then stabbed the cellphone into the air. The phone created a magic seal in the air that released the Wind Spirit Particles that fell to enveloped Ren to create his red Divineger suit. Descending from the seal was a falcon that combined with Ren to create the falcon styled helmet.

"Storming Winds! DivineRed!" Ren did the roll call.

"Eh!" Miho gasped out loud before she turned to Li. "Is that even possible?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Li retorted before he continued watching it unfold.

Ren began walking towards the fight before he charging at it, particularly at Kagemusha before he grabbed hold of the armoured flame user and flew to another part of the battlefield. He dropped Kagemusha to the floor as he somersaulted to the ground before the knight.

He turned towards Kagemusha. "Demon…be gone!" he growled.

Ren unconsciously released Lycian from his untouchable bonds before DivineBlue and DivineYellow began to attack him.

Ren threw a wind blade at Kagemusha who deflect the shot to the ground with a swing of his sword. Both fighters began closing the gap between them while Ren kept on throwing wind blades at his enemy, with most of them being deflected or hitting their targets. Once within range, Kagemusha threw a downward slash at Ren. Ren retaliated with summoning his Spirit Knuckle to block the attack before kicking Kagemusha in the chest to push him back. He followed on with a series of punches, with more damages done by the Spirit Knuckle in his right hand.

Dan stood up and stared at Rina's dying body. Its now or never, he unintentionally prolonged this by watching Ren's transformation. He held four Tao cards before releasing them; the four Tao cards hovered above Rina and created a rectangle formation as Dan kept on muttering mystical words with his hands clasped together. The cards created a gold cuboid that kept Rina within before Dan sent it away. That should begin the healing process, but it was a risky attempt, because she was at the halfway point between life and death.

Li kept on slashing at the Hell's Lord with his earth based claw on his Spirit Knuckle with ease before making a punch like motion at the monster that sent him flying.

Lycian landed on the floor with painful crash and looked up to see Miho with her liquid whip. With one swing of her hand, Lycian was forced to his butt by the sheep power of the whip. Using her graceful movements, she whipped the monster three more times before wrapping her weapon around the enemy and threw Lycian over her.

"Wind Mode: Hurricane Bow!"

The wind spirit particles began circling around the orb on Ren's Spirit Knuckle, empowering it before vents opened up on the side as dense air appeared in the form of a bow. Ren began firing at Kagemusha as he charged at the black knight. Within range, he threw two punches at Kagemusha with his left hand before he fired his weapon but Kagemusha twisted his body away from the shot. Ren gave an elbow to the head but the black knight blocked with his weapon. Ren gave a final kick as both increase the distance between the two.

Kagemusha was forced to one knee with his weapon supporting him. His body began feeling funny. He turned to his right hand holding his weapon and saw it slowly dissolving away.

"Damn…" Kagemusha cursed. Was he exceeding the time limit? They seemed to get shorter and shorter each time. He stood up and glared at the new DivineRed, "We will continue this another time." And with that he disappeared in a fiery blaze.

"Wait! Damn!" Ren was annoyed. He heard the clashes of weapons in the other fight and without a second thought; he decided to help the other Divinegers.

Ren fired his arrows at the wolf like monster before him as he charged at the enemy. When he got close enough, the Hurricane Bow returned back to its Spirit Knuckle mode as Ren moved in for cross to the head, into the nozzle. Miho then kicked monster in the stomach, making the monster sprawl backwards before Li gave a strong uppercut that sent the monster into the air. Lycian landed onto the ground with a thud.

"Let's end this!" Miho suggested. The others nodded and siphoned their respective Elemental Spirit particles to the Spirit Knuckles. In doing so, a magic seal appeared before the three bathed in the their three colours.

"Hissatsu! Triple Elemental Punch!" The three Divinegers called as they ran through the magic seal, charging straight towards their wolf-like enemy. With a cry, they delivered three powerful elementally charged blows into the chest of the monster.

Lycian was sent flying to the ground, blue blood gashing from the wound as he got up. He then roared, "Its not over!" before bursting into an explosion.

Ren sat on his butt, thinking the fight was over for now until he saw purple energy shooting from the ground upwards under the remains of Lycian. He saw the remains reforming, connecting to form the werewolf before growing into a giant.

Lycian howled before growling, "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"Tenkuu Dai Henge?" Miho asked her teammates as she held up her Divine Cell. Only Li nodded while Ren only looked confused.

"Tenkuu Dai Henge? What's that?" He asked the two. He read about that in the history books.

"Its in the name, Hibiki-san," Miho explained.

Ren wasn't happy about the name, "Its Masazuka-san! Or rather, its Ren!" he corrected with a hint of annoyance.

Li placed a hand on Ren's shoulder and took out his Divine Cell. "Its fine, just follow what we do."

Ren nodded and took out his Divine Cell. Looking at the three he saw them pressing the numbers 2, 5, 8 and then Enter.

"Tenkuu Dai Henge!" The three called as they stabbed their phones into the air, creating magical seals that unleashed the full power of their contracts.

"Divine Shark!" Miho passed through her magic seal, turning her into a giant cyan blue and silver shark that flew in the air.

"Divine Rhino!" The same thing happened to Li, as he became the biggest of the three, assuming the form of a yellow and silver rhino.

"Divine Falcon!" Ren was the last to go through the magic seal. He transformed into a red and silver falcon with large wings.

"Tenkuu Gattai!"

Divine Rhino stood up on its back two legs while the front two were moved to the back. The head became disconnected with the rest of the body before connecting again as the left arm and shield, the head becoming the left hand as the horn grew into the size of a katana relative to the size of the robot. Divine Shark attached itself as the right arm with the tail disconnected to become the sword. Divine Falcon's head and neck folded into the body to reveal the head, and finally attached itself in the space where Divine Rhino's head was. The wings itself folded over the main body covering the chest area.

"DivineKing! United!"

The three Divinegers stood in the red cockpit with control orbs of their respective colours. In their hands were the Divine Cells opened up.

Lycian howled before charging at the giant before him. But before he could do anything, the giant's two swords slashed him across the chest. He growled at this and took out his axe and went in for a slash, but the DivineKing evaded by taking the sky.

"Get back down here!" Lycian roared.

"Have it your way then!" Li retorted. The DivineKing descended towards Lycian at top speed.

"Shark Slash!" Miho announced.

The DivineKing's Shark Sword sliced through the weapon like butter as the mecha raced through.

Lycian cried, "What?" as he realized his weapon was sliced in half, he then heard another call.

"Rhino Thrust!" Li called.

Lycian saw the DivineKing with the Rhino Horn in its left hand and thrusting it upwards at Lycian's gut after the DivineKing descended. Although Lycian was quick enough to perform a shirahadori (it's when you try to catch a blade with both hands), the force of the attack was still strong enough to push straight into the sky above as Lycian released the blade.

"Falcon's Binding!" Ren called as he crossed his left hand with his Divine Cell.

The irises in Divine Falcon's eyes dilated before releasing a flash, Binding Lycian in the air

"Seirei Tengi (Holy Spirits' Sky Technique)!" Ren called as he held his

"King's Break!" The three pointed their Divine Cells towards the enemy.

DivineKing's two swords glowed with the energies of the three elements, charging them to deliver the final blow onto the enemy. The Shark Sword and the Rhino Horn crossed before the mecha swung the swords in a cross shaped, sending two crossing waves through Lycian's body. Lycian's body exploded in a blaze before dissolving away into the wind. DivineKing landed in the middle of the city.

'I'll always fight for you, Rina. Please wait for me,' Ren thought as he made the DivineKing turned towards the now setting sun.

x-x

The sunset, as always, looked beautiful as the four people stood at the top of a hill in the park.

Ren stared in the red gem hung around his neck in his right hand. Dan told him something reassuring, Rina may have a chance to live. Until then he would fight the Underworld Army. Until then he would hold off on something else important. His left hand gripped on it hard in his pocket. He'd swear on that.

Dan turned to the young Wind user. He was still new to this, despite showing a lot of promise and potential. But it is his anger that may direct him down a path of hell. He looked to the ring in his hand. The Thunder Gem, although he should've helped back then, but something felt very different about that armoured warrior. He was the enemy, but it felt very wrong. And that was what left him hesitant to fight.

A tear slid down Miho's face, a close family friend was now gone, in her place was her boyfriend that also had the power of the wind. How can it be that she has to go so early? She was the strongest! She doesn't want anyone else she knows to end up like that, she couldn't bear the thought of that.

Li's face held a sign of worry. A strong conviction he knew for sure, that was what Ren had in the first place that allowed to awaken his wind powers. But would it be enough to control? That was the only question he could've only think off at the moment.

What the four never knew that as the sunset, dark times were coming soon.

**x-x**


End file.
